Curse of The Black Cat
by Misacchin
Summary: Karma punya kucing hitam nemu di jalan bareng Nagisa. Semua kejadian diawali oleh pertemuan dua makhluk beda dunia itu./"Yang aku heran, kenapa ukuranku hampir seperti milik Yada-san?"/"Mungkin ini Karma makan karma."/"HIEEE, AKU NGGAK MAU DIPEGANG!"/oneshot/hati-hati Typo menunggu.


Karma menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur bersprei putih itu. Di sebelahnya, kucing hitam yang ia temu bersama Nagisa sore tadi, tampak mendengkur pulas setelah ia mandikan dan diberi makan.

Manik merkurinya mengerjap sejenak.

Ibunya pernah bilang,

kucing hitam yang kau tolong akan mengabulkan segala harapan, impian, dan keinginanmu.

"Hey, kucing," tangannya mengelus lembut kucing di sisinya, "apa kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku, jika aku ingin anak kelas E _genderbender_?"

Dengkuran halus tampak seperti mengacuhkan pertanyaan remaja bersurai merah itu.

Karma terkekeh geli, menyadari kekonyolannya. " _Oyasumi_ , Shuusei."

.

.

.

.

 ** _His Black Cat_**

.

Ini asli fict Misa.

Asli deh.

Asli dua kel– maaphh laaah.

.

.

.

.

Kalau saja ia lupa dengan _title_ Akabane Karma-nya, mungkin ia sudah menjerit sekeras mungkin –walau ia tau, hasilnya akan melengking menyakitkan.

Karma segera turun dari lantai atas rumahnya dan bergegas masuk menerobos kamar orang tuanya. Lemari pakaian ia obrak-abrik habis-habisan. Baju yang ada ia lempar keluar demi mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan.

Maafkan Karma yang akhir-akhir ini sering meledek Kaede dan sesekali menjahili Manami.

Ia kena imbas karena harapannya tadi malam.

Tubuh lelakinya berubah wujud,

"Shuusei kampret!" ia berteriak setengah suara, "Kenapa harapan yang begituan dikabulin?!" pekiknya mengimbuhi kalimat yang ia potong sebelumnya.

Di kamar yang cukup luas itu,

seekor kucing hitam tampak menyeringai kecil dan sedikit puas.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa hanya tertawa datar saat teman-temannya mengeluhkan _body_ cewek mereka. Si biru itu juga tidak tau, kenapa ia dan teman-temannya bisa jadi cewek. Tapi, toh, baginya itu nggak akan berbeda.

"Aku bersyukur," semua menoleh ke arah gadis bersurai hitam di bawah bahu dan memiliki pucuk di puncak kepalanya, "setidaknya seragamku juga ikut berubah. Jadi, aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang demi seragam baru." yang lain menahan diri untuk tidak menimpuk sang ketua kelas.

Hiroto menyibak rambutnya yang kini semodel dengan milik sang kekasih, Hinata, "Yang aku heran, kenapa ukuranku hampir seperti milik Yada- _san_?" ia hampir memekik frustasi begitu kembali menilik dadanya.

SRAAKK

Seluruh siswa di kelas itu –kebetulan hanya para laki-laki yang sudah datang, menoleh ke arah Kaede yang mukanya merah padam. Disusul Manami dan Yukiko yang bingung menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa.

"Jadi laki-laki pun, Kanzaki- _san_ tetap mempesona, eh?" gumam Tomohito sambil memainkan rambutnya yang dikucir dua rendah.

"Nagiswaa," yang dipanggil hanya pasang _facepalm_ saat dipeluk tiba-tiba, "dadaku sama datarnya." Kaede sesenggukan.

"Ah, kau kan sekarang laki-laki, Kayano- _san_." timpal Nagisa lebih seperti menggumam.

"S-sebenarnya, apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Manami sambil tetap menyembunyikan diri di balik tubuh Yukiko.

GABRUKK

Anak kelas E yang hampir seluruhnya datang, kini menoleh ke sebuah penampakan berwarna merah yang sedang tersungkur di pintu masuk kelas bobrok itu.

Rok yang sedikit kepanjangan, _cardigan_ hitam yang familiar, surai merah hampir sepinggang yang diikat dengan pita putih, dan mata yang terpejam.

"Karma –kun –chan?" Tomohito berusaha memanggil gadis yang masih menelungkup itu. "Oy, Karma." bahunya digoncang sedikit.

Desisan bisik-bisik mulai terdengar seiring Karma terduduk dan mengusap serta merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Karma jadi kecil."

"Dia pendek sekali."

"Apa ini factor undian kelompok kemarin?"

"Maksudmu tinggi badan dan ukuran tubuh bertukar antara pasangan? Bisa sih. Nyatanya Muramatsu, Takebayashi, dan Itona tidak berubah."

"Tapi, Okuda- _san_ tidak setinggi Karma tuh."

"Mungkin ini Karma makan karma."

Yang jadi bahan pembicaraan mencebik kesal. Pipinya digembungkan sok imut.

Nagisa menepuk puncak kepala sahabat merahnya, "Nah, Karma sekarang tau kan rasanya jadi orang pendek?" si biru terkekeh puas.

Tangan ditepis kesal, "Padahal sendirinya tidak lebih tinggi dariku yang sekarang." dengus Karma sambil melupakan fakta bahwa ia sekarang lebih pendek dari Nagisa.

Si merah duduk ke tempat duduknya, begitu tau gurita kuning berjalan memasuki kelas bersama lelaki bersurai pirang dengan senyum andalan lima jarinya.

Cih, itu sudah pasti si Rio.

Mau cewek ataupun cowok, si pirang inggris itu tetap saja sama mempesonanya, kayak Yukiko aja.

"Hai, adek Karma," Rio terkikik geli sambil mengacak Karma yang duduk merengut di bangkunya, "ya ampun, kau ini mungil sekali ya? Lebih mungil dari Manami- _chan_ malah." Rio tergelak puas meninggalkan si Akabane yang mencak-mencak tak karuan.

.

.

.

.

Ini baru hari pertama, dan si Akabane Karma sudah sial sana-sini. Tubuhnya penuh luka. Mulai dari kepleset saat melewati kolam buatan sang gurita, jatuh di kubangan lumpur hutan bagian selatan, kesetrum saat salah membenarkan kabel elektrik Itona, sampai kena ledakan ramuan kimia milik Manami.

Ia ingin menangis,

liat saja tampangnya yang kayak emak-emak PMS habis bertarung di dapur.

"M-mau kuobati, Karma- _kun_?" surai merah itu sedikit berkibar, saat Karma menoleh ke asal suara cicitan barusan. Lelaki bersurai indigo dengan kacamata membingkai ametisnya, sedang menatap ia yang duduk membolos di bawah pohon Sakura meranggas dekat hutan.

"Tidak perlu." Karma hampir membuang muka, jika saja ia tidak ditahan Nagisa, Kaede, dan Tomohito yang kini di sekelilingnya tengah memegangi ia agar tidak kemana-mana.

"Ayolah, Karma- _chan_ , lukamu serius looh." goda Kaede sambil meringis senang.

Nagisa tak kalah bahagia, "Kalau lukamu tidak diobati, nanti kamu nggak cantik lagi."

"Aku nggak cantik, Nagisa." rengek Karma.

"Ayo dek Karma." ucapan Tomohito makin membuat sang _ace_ kelas E merinding sana-sini.

"HIEEE, AKU NGGAK MAU DIPEGANG!"

Si merah kecil berhasil lolos dan berlari meninggalkan empat remaja yang hanya geleng kepala puas.

.

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-2**

Ryouma sudah menolak mati-matian ide Rio, yang sayangnya justru disetujui oleh tiga guru mereka dan bahkan berhasil membuat ketua OSIS mengangguk setuju.

 _Maid Party_ akan digelar di halaman gedung utama, mulai dari kelas satu sampai tiga, baik kelas A maupun kelas E semua akan berpartisipasi.

Ingatkan Ryouma untuk membunuh Rio seusai _genderbender_ ini.

Yuuma sudah berlari kesana kemari, saat Megu tersenyum iblis menunjukkan kostum _maid_ rancangan Sumire dan Rio yang benar-benar mengekspos punggung dan paha pemakainya.

Nagisa pasrah saja saat disodori kostum itu. Toh, ia sendiri sudah sering disuruh _crossdress_.

"Sugino – _kun –chan_ cantik ya?" gumam Yukiko sambil memegang pundak Tomohito yang sedikit terlihat. Sang _baseball freak_ merinding melihat senyum _crush_ nya.

Hiroto mati-matian menahan tangan Hinata dan Taiga yang ingin melihat belahan dadanya yang tidak tertutup sempurna –salahkan ukurannya yang terlalu heboh.

Karma terus mencengkeram baju Irina demi menghindari para predator yang ingin membuatnya _crossdress_ dengan kostum laknat. Kancing kemeja atasnya saja sudah terkoyak. Setidaknya, Karma bersyukur ukuran dadanya sebelas-duabelas dengan Kaede versi cewek, jadi tidak akan seribet Hiroto.

"Aku harap para pengusung ide bisa menampilkan yang terbaik." gadis bersurai senja dengan tubuh semampai menatap mereka tajam. Dari lengannya sudah dipastikan bahwa ia ketua OSIS.

Jadi,

"Gyahahaha, permintaanku terkabulkan," kelas E menatap _ace_ mereka horror, "rasakan itu lipan mesum. Dengan begini kau tidak akan bisa meng- _kabe don_ aku seenaknya." Karma tertawa puas dibalik tubuh Irina –masih sama.

Gakushuu mendengus kesal. Ia menghampiri sang pengejek yang berusaha menutupi kemeja atasnya. Dagu yang lebih pendek sedikit dipaksa mendongak, "Setidaknya aku masih lebih tinggi darimu kan, _chibi_ Akabane?"

Mungkin mengabadikan wajah merah Karma lebih asyik, ketimbang memaksa si biru _crossdress_.

.

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-3**

Gakushuu lagi demen bikin kelas E jadi babunya. Suruh siapa masakan anak kelas E terlampau enak untuk ukuran remaja.

Dengan wujud lelakinya –ia sudah normal lagi setelah berhasil mengancam Karma untuk mengembalikan sosoknya, si lipan junior memasuki dapur umum yang digunakan para siswa kelas E.

"Apa ada Akabane?" tanyanya dengan nada absolute. Seluruh siswa –sekarang jadi siswi– kelas E mentap sekeliling mereka demi menemukan sosok kecil bersurai merah yang diduga titisan iblis.

"Ah, sepertinya dia ikut grup laki-laki untuk mencari bahan makanan di pegunungan." jawab Yuuma sedikit gugup.

Berhubung siswanya lebih sedikit dari siswinya, para siswa meminta beberapa cewek jejadian itu untuk membantu mencari bahan dasar makanan.

"Tsk," Gakushuu mendengus kesal, "rapat akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Kuharap kalian bisa menyelesaikan masakan untuk 100 orang itu. Dan katakan pada Akabane untuk menemuiku lima menit lagi di ruang OSIS." si jingga melenggang anggun meninggalkan kelas E yang hanya terlongo.

SREEKK

"Huwaa, capek sekali." Hinano menaruh sekantong umbi-umbian lalu terduduk menyenderkan diri pada dinding dapur. Walaupun ia lelaki sekarang, naik turun gunung tiap setengah jam sekali itu cukup melelahkan.

Di sampingnya, Karma tersenyum geli. Akhir-akhir ini –selama ia perempuan, si merah itu sedikit melembut tabiatnya.

Kaki kecilnya diluruskan, "Kau bisa istirahat sejenak kok, Kurahashi- _san_." ujar Akabane ramah.

Yang diajak bicara menggeleng canggung, "Yang lain belum istirahat, bagaimana aku tega beristirahat sendiri?" penyandang marga Hinano itu menepuk puncak kepala Karma pelan, "Bantu yang lain ya, Karma- _kun_. _Jaa_." kepala ditutup _hoodie_ lagi, Hinano berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hoy, Karma," yang dipanggil mendongak dan mendapati Hiroto membungkuk menatapnya. Wajah Karma panas dingin seketika melihat pemandangan ajaib di hadapannya, "kau dicari Asano tuh."

"Cih, daripada itu," si _playboy_ mengernyit menunggu lanjutan kalimat Karma, "urusi dulu dadamu yang menggangguku." lanjut Karma sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya memerah tebal, "Aku ini tetap laki-laki loh. Jangan membuatku melihat hal yang tidak seharusnya kulihat sekarang."

"Akabane," semua siswa kelas E kembali menoleh ke sumber suara _baritone_ milik Gakushuu yang sekarang sudah nongol di pintu dapur, "aku membutuhkanmu."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Gakushuu segera mendekati si merah dan menggendong si merah dengan _bridal style_ yang jelas membuat Karma berontak kesana kemari bahkan hampir bergulung ria dalm gendongan Gakushuu. Apapun untuk bisa lepas dari gendongan memalukan itu, Karma akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Tubuh kecil itu didudukkan ke sebuah kursi yang ia ketahui adalah kursi kehormatan –selain milik ketua OSIS. Blazer seragam Kunugigaoka dilempar asal oleh Gakushuu.

"Ganti _cardigan_ mu dengan itu." titah sang ketOs absolute. Pipi digembungkan kesal, Karma hampir menolak, "Ganti sendiri atau kugantikan?"

Sambil mendengus ria, Karma mengganti _cardigan_ nya lalu mengancingkan blazer pinjaman itu. Rambut merah panjangnya ia kucir ulang untuk merapikan tatanannya.

"Kenapa kau seret aku?" kesal Karma.

"Mereka harus tau." Gakushuu menggumam sambil tetap fokus pada _smartphone_ nya.

"Tau?"

"Bahwa kita punya murid jenius yang bisa membuat mereka mengucurkan dana sponsor sebanyak mungkin."

"Hee, aku hanya alat nih? Kan kau juga murid jenius. Dan, terimakasih atas pengakuanmu."

"Terimakasih kembali, Akabane." Gakushuu menatap lawan bicaranya yang hampir tenggelam di kursinya, "Dan, kau betul. Kau hanya alat."

"Kau gunakan untuk apa lagi?"

"Selain untuk mendapatkan dana Cuma-Cuma untuk wisuda kita, aku juga harus mengambil kesempatan untuk mempertebal dompet sendiri."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menawarkan kau sebagai model untuk _cosplay_ atau _crossdress_ apapun yang mereka mau."

BUAGH

"LIPAN MESUM JELEK!"

.

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-4**

Yuuma mulai lelah dengan tubuh gadisnya. Sekalipun ibunya tidak masalah, ia jadi kesusahan melayani pelanggan dengan tubuh seorang gadis. Ia kehilangan banyak tenaganya. Ah, sial.

"Itu semua berasal dari ponimu, Chiiba- _kun_." Yuuma melirik sedikit dan melihat pasangan _snipper_ kelas mereka sedang suntuk.

"Tapi ini poni ajaib, Hayami. Bagaimana bisa aku memotongnya?"

Si ikkemen kelas sedikit terkekeh mendengar percakapan mereka. Si gadis tanpa mata yang rambutnya hampir menyentuh bokong dengan lelaki _tsundere_ bersurai jingga terang. _Mattaku_.

"Dengar, Chiiba- _kun_ ," Rinka memberi penekanan pada ucapannya, "aku mungkin bisa menoleransi hal itu, tapi apa kau pikir semua orang akan toleransi dengan ponimu yang hampir sama gajenya dengan Sakakibara?"

"Tapi kau cinta kan?"

"E-eh?" wajah Rinka mulai memanas dan merah. Sang penggombal masih dalam ekspresi datarnya, "S-siapa yang suka? Jangan pede ya?"

BLAM

Yuuma mendesah lega. Setidaknya, drama pagi ini lebih cepat berakhir daripada drama sebelumnya.

Biasanya drama dua orang itu menghabiskan berchapter-chapter untuk menyelesaikannya dalam kurun satu hari.

Yeass..

AKhirnya ketenangan untuk pag ihari ia dapatkan juga.

#saveYuumamorning

.

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-5**

IkkeMegu sedang mengetukkan ujung fantofelnya ke lantai berderit kelas E. Berkat _body_ cowoknya, ia tidak bisa mencoba gaun _princess_ lagi –sebuah rutinitas tiap hari Kamis. Di sampingnya, Hinata asik bersenandung kecil. Dia _happy kokoro_ nya. Sejak ia jadi cowok, ia bisa mengelilingi gunung sampai lima kali putaran dalam waktu satu jam. _Amazing monkey_ memang hebatt.

"Jadi, semua ini karena kucing hitammu itu?" lengkingan Tomohito dalam oktaf tinggi, cukup merusak gerutuan pagi Megu.

Dari balik jendela, terlihat Karma berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Tomohito, Ryouma, Hinano, Kaede, dan yang merasa terganggu dengan _genderbender_ kampret ini. Mau tak mau, Megu ikutan nimbrung jika itu menyangkut masalah kelaminnya sekarang.

Si merah yang masih duduk manis sambil menunggu Manami menyelesaikan kepangan rambutnya, tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Tapi, harapanku itu kita _genderbender_ selama satu bulan looh."

Manami hampir saja menggetokkan sisirnya ke kepala si merah yang kini nyengir gila, "K-Karma- _kun_ pikir, kami enak dengan tubuh seperti ini?"

"Hee," Karma sedikit mendongak menatap Manami yang di belakangnya, "aku juga nggak suka dengan tubuh mungil ini."

"Makanya batalkan saja harapan konyolmu itu, sialan." amuk Ryouma hampir saja merusak kepangan Karma.

"Tidak bisa." elak Karma cepat.

Nagisa mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Aku ini laki-laki sejati tau." celoteh Karma dengan wajah polosnya yang– ah, sialan sekali lah.

"Apa hubungannya, Karma?" Tomohito masih berusaha menahan amarahnya yang udah sampai tongkat _baseball_ di tangannya.

"Lelaki sejati tidak akan menarik ucapannya." si merah tertawa puas di hadapan penontonnya yang udah siap bakar iblis itu.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"BAKAR SI KARMA!"

.

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-6**

Kaede berulang kali mengatur hela nafasnya.

Ia gugup.

Ini adalah hari terakhir dia menjadi laki-laki –jika beruntung, jika tidak, sampai seterusnya dia akan jadi laki-laki.

"Kau gugup sekali, Kayano- _san_." suara anggun Yukiko meluncur –walaupun sekarang terdengar lebih berat.

"Habisnya, aku takut jika Karma berbohong," pudding di depannya tampak bergoyang lentur tekena tepukan lembut sendoknya, "aku tidak mau selamanya laki-laki. Ini,.. buruk."

Yukiko terkikik geli, "Iya juga sih," si surai hijau melirik dengan ujung mata, "orangtuaku sedikit senang melihat aku jadi laki-laki. Alasannya, mereka bisa mendidikku lebih masksimal lagi sebagai penerus perusahaan keluarga."

" _Geez_ , tapi aku sendirian, Kanzaki- _san_." pudding di potong sedikit lalu dimakan, "Aneh rasanya jika aku melihat pantulan diriku sendiri sebagai laki-laki." imbuh Kaede.

"Kok bisa?"

"Kau tau kan," iris _hazel_ Yukiko tampak berkilat penasaran, "aku ini terlalu tamvan dalam wujud laki-laki."

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Tik–

"Halo, psikiater, disini ada pasien pengidap kenarsisan akut dan gejala dini terlalu pede."

.

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-7**

Tidak usah bertanya kenapa Karma tampak digendong oleh lelaki kekar, Yada Toka, dalam perjalanan naik ke gunung kelas E. Si kekar –yang awalnya _sexy_ sekali, tampak bersemangat dalam menggotong si merah yang memeluk kucing hitamnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menggendongnya." celetuk lelaki bersurai keunguan yang masih asik dengan komiknya, "Si Karma kecil itu nggak pernah kuat naik ke atas sini. Dia lemah." ledek Yuzuki santai.

Merkuri itu mendelik tajam, "Hee, lihat siapa yang berbicara." kucing diturunkan dari gendongannya, "Calon _mangaka_ yang sering terengah tiap naik kemari."

Adu mulut hampir dimulai antara Karma dan Yuzuki sambil bersiap melempari sang lawan dengan benda terdekat, sebelum akhirnya Koro- _sensei_ melilit tubuh mereka dengan tentakel kenyalnya.

"Nah, Karma," yang disebut melirik sinis ke Taisei, "jadi, kapan kalian kembali ke wujud asal?"

"Kata Shuusei, jam 12 malam nanti." sahut Karma santai sambil menyedot susu kotaknya yang didapat dari hasil traktiran –baca:memeras– Asano Gakushuu.

Hiroto mendengus keras lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai kelas, "Itu masih sekitar dua jam lagi."

"Bisa kita lakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan suntuk?" pinta Hinano sedikit merengek.

"ToD." singkat, padat, dan mengerikan, Rio memberikan jawaban nyelenehnya.

"Tidaaakkkk." pekik Karma seketika yang membuat semua mengernyit aneh menatapnya.

Maklum, si merah ini memiliki trauma tersendiri pada permainan berjudul _Truth or Dare_. Dia sudah pernah kena _truth_ dan sudah pernah kena _dare_. Dan itu lah yang membuat ia benar-benar menghindari segala sesuatu yang bernama permainan setan –itu julukan khusus dari Karma.

Tomohito mendecak, "Kalau begitu, minta pada kucingmu untuk–"

BOOFFF

Asap putih menyelubungi kelas suram itu. Semua terbatuk sesak. Berkat bantuan 'Kipas Tentakel _Sensei_ ', asap itu menghilang dengan cepat.

"Wa, aku jadi laki-laki lagi." datar si Akabane sambil mengelus kucingnya.

" _YATTA!"_

 _"_ Err, _matte_ ," semua menoleh ke arah satu sumber suara dari pojok kelas, "sepertinya–"

"Ada apa Nagisa?" potong Yuuma cepat. Oh, dia rasanya ingin bekerja seharian demi merayakan _gender_ nya yang kembali lagi.

"Apa hanya aku yang perempuan?"

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

"BUANG KARMA DAN KUCINGNYA!"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yeee, apalah ini fict..

Maaphkan Misa yang fokus cuma ke beberapa orang aja, soalnya bingung mau ndalamin karakternya *upupupup

Need ripiuw yeeeh minna-san,, syedeh sekale lama sekale tidak liat ripiuw...

Makasyeeehhh


End file.
